Buffalo Trace
by Dieithryn
Summary: OS Lestrade/Mycroft. Slash.


Hello tout le monde ! Toujours pas de nouvelles pour _Socialisation_, mais un petit OS ! Je change de pairing, c'est du Lestrade/Mycroft cette fois-ci. Cet OS est une suite à mon drabble _Just Once More Please_ qui mettait en scène Lestrade et Anderson (Vous pouvez le trouver dans mon recueil de _drabbles, chapitre 18_.). Toutefois, il peut se lire indépendamment. Je ferais très très sûrement une suite à cet OS, voire plusieurs, suivant mon inspiration. Pour ceux qui s'inquiètent pour _Socialisation_, non je n'ai pas laissé tombé. Je me suis juste rappelée d'un chapitre supplémentaire que je voulais faire. J'ai du mal à écrire dessus parce que c'est deux chapitres difficiles pour moi mais j'y travaille. Bref, bref, bref, je vais vous laisser lire mon OS, que je trouve moins bien que d'habitude.

Pairing : Lestrade/Mycroft

Disclaimer : Sherlock et son univers ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété des descendants de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, de la BBC, de Mark Gatiss, Steven Moffat et Sue Vertue. Je ne les utilise pas à des fins financières.

* * *

><p>Buffalo Trace<p>

Sherlock venait de résoudre une nouvelle affaire. Ça lui avait prit trois jours, jours durant lesquels Lestrade et son équipe n'avaient cessé de courir à travers les rues de Londres à la recherche d'un violeur en série. Tombant de sommeil, les muscles douloureux, il peina à monter les escaliers menant à son appartement. Il avait besoin de dormir, et dans un lit, de préférence. La porte fermée, il ne prit pas la peine d'enlever son manteau et s'affala sur son canapé.

L'odeur insupportable d'Anderson était partie depuis quelques jours, mais le souvenir désagréable de ce qu'ils avaient fait restait. Et par-dessus venait se coller l'image chaude et douce de l'homme qui hantait ses pensées depuis quelques temps déjà. Ils s'étaient croisés à Scotland Yard pour la première fois il y avait maintenant deux ans. Ils ne s'étaient jamais vus avant mais ils avaient échangé un grand sourire en croisant leurs regards, avant de vaquer à leurs occupations respectives.

Après cela, il l'avait revu plusieurs fois, dans les couloirs du Yard ou encore dernièrement, parlant à Sherlock sur une scène de crime. Il ne connaissait vraiment rien de lui. Si ce n'est qu'il devait être un personnage influent.

Enfonçant sa tête dans un coussin, il respira profondément. Une odeur inconnue y régnait. Il respira de nouveau, plus attentivement cette fois et porta sa main à son arme, toujours sur lui, dégainant. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Il commençait à percevoir une présence dans son appartement. Levant son regard à l'endroit où Anderson s'était tenu quelques jours plus tôt, l'inspecteur perçut un léger mouvement et quelques secondes plus tard, un homme sortait de l'ombre. L'Homme. Lui. Ici. Dans son appartement.

Il se tenait devant lui, ses lèvres tirées dans un sourire sincère et les yeux brillants. Vaincu par une force invisible, Lestrade baissa son arme et la lâcha sur le canapé, la bouche ouverte en un rictus de stupéfaction, les sourcils froncés. Il voulait dire quelque chose mais aucun son ne parvenait à sortir de sa gorge.

« Bonsoir, Inspecteur Lestrade, commença l'homme, manipulant inconsciemment le manche de son parapluie.

- Co … Comment connaissez-vous…

- Votre nom ? Plutôt facile à trouver quand on travaille au gouvernement.

- Comment …

- Je suis entré ? J'ai fait crocheter la serrure.

- Qui …

- Je suis ?

- Arrêtez de finir mes phrases c'est énervant. »

L'homme rigola doucement en s'avançant. Le parapluie se balançait doucement de gauche à droite dans sa main. Il portait un costume trois pièces gris bleu sur une chemise blanche avec une cravate assortie à l'ensemble. Il avait un porté très chic et qui imposait le respect. Il leva la tête et fixa son regard dans les yeux de l'inspecteur.

« Mon nom est Mycroft Holmes.

- Holmes ?

- Oui. Je suis le grand frère de Sherlock.

- Je … Que faites-vous ici ?

- Je suis venu vous rencontrer. Parce que j'en avais envie. Et que … »

Mycroft marqua une pause et baissa les yeux, visiblement triste, ou déçu. Lestrade avait toujours du mal à réaliser qu'il était là, devant lui, dans son appartement.

« Et que ?

- Et que je vous ai vu avec cet homme. Mycroft chercha dans son carnet et continua. Ce scientifique, Brock Anderson.

- Normal, on travaille ensemble.

- Je ne parlais pas du travail. Mais d'un plan … personnel.

- Quoi ?

- Ne vous énervez pas. C'était une mission de surveillance de routine.

- Surveillance ? demanda Lestrade en élevant la voix.

- Vous travaillez avec mon frère, je me dois de vous surveiller. Je tiens énormément à lui, je m'inquiète pour lui constamment.

- C'est pour lui que vous êtes là ?

- Non, c'est pour vous.

- Pour moi ?

- Tout à fait. Vous êtes quelqu'un de très intéressant Gregory. Si vous permettez que je vous appelle comme ça ?

- Faites vous plaisir.

- Alors appelez-moi Mycroft. »

Ils parlèrent quelques dizaines de minutes de tout et de rien. Ils avaient fini par s'asseoir dans le canapé, devant une tasse de thé pour Mycroft et un verre de bourbon pour Gregory. La scène semblait naturelle, comme si deux amis de longue date s'étaient retrouvés après plusieurs années d'absence et parlaient de ce qui avait changé dans leur vie depuis tout ce temps.

Au bout d'une heure, l'aîné de la fratrie Holmes accepta le verre de bourbon que lui tendait Lestrade et ils continuèrent de faire doucement connaissance. L'alcool aidant, ils commencèrent à rigoler de plus en plus, et à se rapprocher dangereusement. La bouteille vide, l'inspecteur voulu se lever pour aller attraper la deuxième dans la cuisine mais trébucha sur le parapluie noir posé nonchalamment à terre.

La table étant trop basse pour se rattraper dessus, il fut forcé de tendre les bras vers le canapé. Lorsqu'il réalisa sa position, il n'avait ni l'envie, ni la possibilité physique de se relever. Une main de chaque côté du visage du gouvernement britannique, un genou entre les cuisses, les lèvres un peu trop proches de celles en face de lui …

Le silence se fit tout à coup pesant et l'horloge de la cuisine égrainait les secondes lentement, comme pour faire durer ce moment. Leurs souffles à l'odeur boisée se mélangeaient et les langues venaient hydrater les lèvres sèches. Ils rapprochèrent doucement leurs visages jusqu'à ce que leurs fronts se rencontrent. Gregory caressa de sa main droite les contours de la mâchoire de Mycroft et glissa ses doigts sur sa nuque.

Leurs lèvres se joignirent enfin pour un baiser maladroit et précipité. Lestrade s'agenouilla sur le canapé et commença à caresser le torse qui s'offrait sous ses doigts comme si c'était un objet précieux et fragile. Il défit les boutons du gilet pour être plus près de la peau de cet homme qu'il avait tant désiré. Il sentit des mains enlever sa veste et dû lâcher son trésor pour envoyer le vêtement au loin. Les ceintures clinquèrent et tombèrent lourdement sur le parquet. Une deuxième veste rejoignit la première.

Leur position se révélant inconfortable, Lestrade fit allonger Mycroft le long du canapé et grimpa au dessus de lui. Il le regarda longuement avant de voir que son partenaire rougissait de gêne. Il l'embrassa délicatement et glissa sa langue entre les deux barrières charnues pour aller caresser sa semblable. Les deux organes entamèrent un ballet enchanté tandis que les mains continuaient leur exploration. Les pantalons tombèrent rapidement en même temps que les chaussures, enlevées à la va-vite. Gregory déboutonna la chemise blanche tout en parcourant la peau de sa bouche. Arrivé au niveau de l'entrejambe, il glissa ses doigts sous le vêtement noir pour entendre des soupirs de contentement à l'autre bout du sofa. Il flatta le membre tendu quelques instants avant d'enlever le caleçon et se pencher complètement sur la situation.

Mycroft s'accrochait comme il pouvait au canapé, arquant son dos de plaisir. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il n'avait qu'une envie, sentir Gregory en lui. Il écarta ses jambes et sentit presque aussitôt une légère pression contre son intimité. Il poussa un cri alors qu'il était pénétré par Lestrade qui revint l'embrasser pour lui faire oublier sa douleur. Ils se redressèrent et s'enlacèrent en gémissant de plaisir. Au fur et à mesure de leurs ébats, les murmures et gémissements s'amplifiaient dans la pièce, jusqu'à ce que, de concert, ils se libèrent dans un cri. Ils retombèrent sur le canapé et, sous l'effet de l'alcool, s'endormirent rapidement, un plaid sur les épaules, l'un contre l'autre.

Le lendemain matin, Lestrade se réveilla avec un tambour tapant la mesure à l'intérieur de son crâne. Se remémorant la soirée de la veille, il ne savait que penser de ce qu'il s'était passé. Se trouvant seul, il poussa un long soupir déçu avant qu'une odeur de café frais vienne lui chatouiller les narines. Il aperçut une main lui tendant une tasse fumante. Il releva la tête et rencontra des lèvres douces et souriantes se collant sur les siennes.

« Je me suis permis d'envoyer un mail à ton bureau leur disant que tu prenais une journée de repos, annonça Mycroft.

- Quoi ?

- Il est déjà midi. Il est bien trop tard pour aller au Yard.

- Et toi ? Tu t'en vas ?

- Et bien, je me disais que la Turquie pouvait bien se passer de moi au moins une journée mais si jamais …

- Elle peut, coupa Gregory avec un sourire avant d'embrasser à nouveau son amant. »

* * *

><p><em>Ciao.<em>


End file.
